


Unspoken

by swordbenihime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-War, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordbenihime/pseuds/swordbenihime
Summary: I don't wanna do what's right.For that shit ı don't anymore time.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	1. Crowded Train

I hated war.

I hated war so much that even mentioning this word was enough to boil my blood.

It made me angry to see people who had no dreams in their young age, dying for nothing, so ı didn't like war,even disgusted.

But unlike me, there was a young girl who was proud to be a warrior, or rather, she was a little girl, who put her own life out to save 800 Eldian soldiers and succeeded; the only reward she could get for her bravery was a life of thirteen years.

I let out a deep breath, walked to the other compartment. As I opened the door ı met Porco staring at me. We nodded silently to each other.I did not want to make eye contact with anyone.Poured the drink I poured into my lips, and the liquid running down my throat made me dizzy.

I closed my eyes;leaning my back against the wall. I wanted to silence the thoughts in my mind. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I wanted to cry on my knees. I was tired of hiding my feelings. I was always trying to look strong. I was a real loser.

I took a deep breath from the cigarette placed on my lips, I sucked the toxic air into my lungs,looking for a way to kill myself quickly.

With the hand I felt on his shoulder,opened my eyes again. Brown eyes staring at me were enough for me to come back to myself. I saluted him.

“What do you think again?”Theo Magath asked. I was used to this. Shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing." It was obvious that ı was lying. Still, he did not force me to speak.

"Come have a drink with us."

I nodded slightly. I wanted to protest him, but I knew,ıcouldn't do it,followed him quietly.

"Zeke, we have a guest."

My heart trembled as the gray eyes met me. I knew him. He was the boy wonder, and for me he was someone I admired. I admired him not because he was strong, or because of his gray eyes staring at me. There was something about him that ı could not describe. He was mysterious,enigmatic, impossible puzzle.

“Hi.” he said gently. I smiled at him quietly. As I sat in front of him, ı cast my gaze over him. His messy blond hair was poured over his forehead. He had loosened his tie around his neck and opened the few buttons of his shirt.

I replied, “Hello, Warchief Yeager.” He would have noticed my gaze hovering above him when he gave me a quick glance.

"Are you the soldier who wrote the reports?"

I nodded yes. I didn't understand why he opened this topic. "Yes, it’s me."

He drank his drink without answering me.Then he spoked."Then you must be the most reliable person here. Reports are always written by the most objective people."

My eyes met his gray eyes with his sudden sentence. I felt nervous,coughed involuntary.

“Yeager likes to study people,” Magath said. “But don't bust a young woman’s chops.”

His gray eyes were staring at me. I smiled at him nervously. I didn't know what to say. "It's okay, Warchief."He gave me a sincere smile. "My goal was not to bother. I'm sorry."

I didn't feel angry or uncomfortable with him. Rather, I liked him asking me questions.

I bit my lips with the sudden feeling inside me. My eyes were fill with tears, my vision was blurred. I hated my feelings. I loved him even though I knew I could not touch him. I could not even hold the hand of the man sitting opposite me. This order would not allow me.

He said, “Are you all right?” I nodded quietly.Opened my lips to speak, but ı stopped talking to Porco who came to our side.

"We're going to dinner.” he said, looking at Zeke while Pieck was waving at me.

“Do you want to join us?” Pieck said to me. I gave her a negative answer. I was not hungry,even felt like vomiting from the stress ı was feeling. I took a sip from my drink.

“I'll eat later,” Zeke said while Porco looked at him with confuse.

"Okay,but.” he protested. "You were-"

“Don't worry, Porco.” Zeke said with a laugh. “I'm not a little boy. Also, I said I'll eat later.”

“Allright.” Porco said. The young man's eyes met with me, and we looked at each other in silence once more. We were left alone as they both left.

“Galliard is a persistent boy.”Zeke talked and I was keeping my silence.

"I guess,there is something between you two."

This is what I didn't expect, but I couldn't help but smile, and this comment was a silver lining.

"Galliard?" I said uncaringly. "I don't know, I have no problem with him."

His gray eyes were staring at me carefully. He was aware that I was lying. And ı was aware that ı was playing a game with him. But the problem is that ı was already clear that ı wouldn't win this game.

“That's fine,” he said with a smile. “Trouble among the soldiers leads to disagreement.”

He did not give the answer ı expected. I knew he teased me. It was successful, too. Suddenly my changed face gave me away. I was suddenly unhappy. I wanted his attention,wanted him to look at me, to ask me questions, to be curious about me.

His gaze was still on me as he took the cigarette pack out of his pocket, he kept eye contact while lighting the cigarette he placed on his lips.

“You shouldn't show your emotions that much,” he said calmly, his hand under the table touching my knee. With the fingers I felt, my eyes were opened in great surprise. I did not expect it to behave like that. His fingers were drawing circle around my knee.

"I don't show my emotions. You're good at reading people, Warchief."

“It's not my fault to be smart, soldier.” he said as he stood.

"Warchief."ı whispered.I was badly impressed by the fact that he stood so close. I wanted to kiss him,wanted to wrap his arms around his neck, spread my legs for him. I wanted him to fuck me on this table.

“This is a crowded train,” he whispered in my ear. I shivered as I felt his lips against my skin."I think I'll have to wait for the next meal."

“What?"

As he was hurrying away from me, I wanted to protest to him, but the compartment door swung open.Everything was back again. I had to hide my feelings once again. Gray eyes were telling me to calm down.


	2. Snake's Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say, you want your freedom.  
> Well, who am I to keep you down

A carnival was going to be held here today, people would have fun in this carnival, children would eat candies, and everyone would feel happy even for a day.

Unlike me.

I was still taking on the same depressive attitude. I knew it was annoying to behave this way, but I couldn't prevent it. The war was just over. We had just arrived from the war. There was no way we could forget what happened.

All this pessimism was causing me to be a lonely person. Nobody was close to me; everyone was moving away from me. I was not arrogant enough to blame them.I was a difficult person to deal with.

My eyes met with Reiner Braun.They were walking from side to side with four children with him. I sometimes felt sorry for him. The pain he felt in the depths of his heart was reflecting on his face.He wasn't have an out.

I was startled by the fingers suddenly wrapped around my arm; I turned back met his face with his usual facial expression; he was looking at me with annoyance. His laxness was exorbitant. I had to admit that his attitude made him even more attractive.

“You rivet your gaze on people again.” He whispered quietly in my ear. His hot breath licked my neck. He was making all these acts deliberately.

"Your darkened gaze disturbs people. You look at them in such a way that you are reading their souls."

He never stopped blaming me, and it was surprising that after all this time he still kept his anger at me. "Galliard." My gaze traveled around his handsome face. "It's been a while since you touch me."

The sentence I said was enough for his gaze to darken. He must still remember. Or he could not forget it. _Oh_ ,ı remembered how his lips was traveling on my skin or his big hands cupping my breasts. I also remembered exactly how he moaned towards my neck when he reached climax.

He pulled his hand from my arms and put it on the wall, my body was squeezed between his body. He hated me, but still couldn't help being near me. His lips were touching the tip of my nose.

"If ı had choosen a word for describe you,it could have be _snake_."

In response to his dramatic sentences, I kept my calmness and silence.I didn't think I deserved this hatred and anger. His lips were very close to my lips, I was inhaling the air that seeps from his lips. Our steamed gaze found each other.

"Do you have any idea about yourself?Your voice is choking me."His one hands traveled my cheek."And your eyes-"

My eyes escaped from his gaze.I didn't want to feel this feeling again. I wanted another man's hand travel my body.Someone who wears round glasses.

…

“Galliard tags along you.” said a sarcastic voice. When I looked at the owner of the voice I saw the man approaching me from afar. He tossed up the baseball he was holding.

I preferred to remain silent instead of answering him. I didn't want to talk to him about Galliard here. There was nothing worth talking about.

On the other hand, Zeke was leaning against the wall, just like me, watching people, watching people with gray eyes behind his glasses. Who knows what was going on in his mind?

He was impossible to figure it out. This impossibility made me love him more. Yes, I loved him. My feelings were not just lust. I wanted him to love me too, to care about me, to ask me questions, to worry about me.

"He looks like doesn't forget you.What did do to him?"his voice was like the winter wind.

"You said he is a persisten boy."

I replied.It was more than a reply.I was defending myself.Our eyes met each other.He was waiting for my next line.He wanted to know what's happened.

“Nothing.We just had sex _once_.It was two years ago.”

I didn't know if I should have said that. Sexual intercourse between soldiers was prohibited. I was clearly stating that I was breaking the rules.Plus, It felt disgusting to tell the man ı loved that ı had slept with someone else.

"Well,ıt was expectable"He seemed like he had no idea what he should have say.He started to smoking again."But it's not explaning why he is angry with you."

I nodded silently.Still couldn't believe we were talking about Galliard.It fucked up everything.It wasn't my goal,my wish.

"I don't know.Maybe,he just wants have sex with me again but ı don't."

"You don't?"he was suprised to my answer.

My eyes was looking directly to him."No Warchief.I want _someone else_."

It was the boldest act what ı have been done before.He was definitely awaring of who was the _'someone else'_.

He aprroached to me.I knew,he wasn't trying to flirt with me.He was studying my face,reading my soul.He did know,i shattered like a mirror.He could see vision of himself when looking at me.

"You seem like depressed."

I closed my eyes to his genuine words.I was pitying to Reiner but ı didn't have any diffrence.I was in a big conflict within me as much as he was.Beacause of my sadness ı stooped.

"Why are you so sad?"

He wanted to understand. It felt incredibly good that he wanted to understand me. I was happy to be in his field of interest The breath that touched my face alleviated my sadness.

"I hate war."ı finally confessed."Not beacuse ı'm afraid of death.I don't want to see my hands are bloody again."

And ı always hated.I was the who writes all this reports.Deaths,injuries,deserters,rapes.And ı didn't want to back to the battlefield again.But there was a voice inside of my head.It was keep telling me;it's just a calm before the storm .

"I feel like,war is close.I don't know why ı am thinking like that but ı can feel."

The smoke from escaped his lips licked my whole face. I deduced from his silence that he was thinking about my words. My eyes were still closed. I was not ready to see his gray eyes.

“You were always right about your feelings.That’s why you write all those reports.And yeah,war is inescapable for us.”

His one finger was fondling my cheek.His every touch made me melt. I could not forget his fingers that had been wrapped around my knees since the night on the train. Now he is holding my face with one hand, his fingers piercing my skin. I couldn't stop me from swallowing. I bit my lower lip harshly.His lips found my earlobe,one arm wrapped around my waist.

“Look at you.”he laughed.

“Warchief.”ı whispered.

"Don't go to watch Willy Tybur’s speech tonight. Wait for me at your house. Don't go out until I come."

“Why,Warchief?”ı was confused.

His lips were veered from my ear to my neck. He blew his warm breath towards my skin. He pulled me closer with his hand holding my waist. I groaned with the pressure ı felt.

“Isn’t it obvious?It’s a date.”

He kissed my neck. His beard was tickling my exposed skin. His tired gaze finally met me.

“See you later, _my dear_.”he whispered.


	3. Sneak and Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

He had told me to wait for him at home, not to go out until he came, but now everyone was having fun outside, at the carnival. I ignored the voices coming from outside.Unlike everyone having fun outside, ı was on my nerves to wait alone.But i was sitting alone in my kitchen without patient;my one leg was shaking.

But I also didn't want to go to the carnival. It was tiring to come face-to-face with Galliard once more. It was demoralizing to listen to his humiliations all day. The hatred he felt for me was combined with lust. He did not take his hands off my body; he touched me at every opportunity.

I could feel the momentary feeling of Zeke's gaze. I had no doubt that it would tear me apart. I knew exactly what to do to me. I was well aware of what I was waiting for. I could already feel the hands that would wrap over my body.

The door knocked suddenly as I struggled with my thoughts. I took a deep breath; I stood from the chair ı was sitting in. I quickly reached the door and opened it.

A sincere smile spread across his face. "Hello." He said warmly, his gray eyes running through the house.

"I live alone,please come in."

He walked slowly through the house, his steps led him to the kitchen, his one hand was taking out the cigarette in his pocket. He asked me for permission to smoke.Normally,ı hate smoke.But ı nodded to him.I didn't want to ruin everything.

As he lit his cigarette, our eyes met each other. I wanted to be in the place of that cigarette for a moment. I wanted to touch his lips and be between his lips.The breath from his lips licked my whole face. I had unconsciously closed my eyes, and with this gesture ı announced that ı had given myself to him, and he smiled silently.

"Thank you for keeping your promise,my dear."he said with his silky voice.His fingers found my chin,forced me to look him.I opened my eyes,met his intense gaze.

His fingers touched slowly on my lips, ı closed my eyes again, but he warned me.

"Open your eyes and keep look at my face."

He was giving orders.Like ı was him subordinate and he was my Warchief.It was the truth we had.

With his touch,ı opened my lips, couldn't stop myself. His fingers slipped through my lips and into my mouth.Without thinking,ı started to suck his two fingers.Like sucking his member.I was showing my naughty side.Looking his eyes directly and sucking his fingers with lust.I moaned around his digits.He pulled out his fingers from my mouth.I knew he was _destroying_ me.

"Good girl."

These two words made my knees tremble..I was ready for spread my legs for him but he took slowly.His hands found my hips,pulled me closed then our lips met.I couldn't control myself,moaned into his mouth.He pulled up my legs wrapped them around his waist.I sit on the counter,he leaned me.He was busy with sucking my neck,pulling my hair.I pressed my legs a little more to feel him, and ı groaned once more with his dick,ı felt between my legs.

"I didn't know you are so ready for me."he said between his breath.

"You have no idea."ı confessed.

He unbuckled my belt; his fingers were between my legs. I could see how wet I was when he touched me. He leaned his forehead against my forehead.

"Finally,ı can eat my meal.You don't know how much ı am starving."he said.

I remembered the sentences he said to Porco on the train..At first,ı didn't understand his sentence intention.But now..

One second later,he pulled my body up to air then my back met with table.I felt his hands removing my trousers.

"Up,baby."

I held my hips up. He took off my pants slowly. He was torturing me. I had to respond.

"Are you ready for dinner,Warchief?"ı asked.I knew,my words turned him on.

He must have thought that answering with words was nonsense, when ı felt his lips on my clit. He was leaving little kisses. The feeling of his beard made me even more crazy. My eyes rolled back; my hand found his hair.He was sucking soft tissue,biting with his teeths.

Whenever he realized I was coming, he waited for a while, waiting for my feeling to pass, then he continued to sucked me again.I spread my legs wider to him; pressed his head towards myself.

"You are delicious."

Our eyes met each other,he pushed his tounge inside of me,started to fuck me with his damn tongue.He was still looking at me directly,studying my face.I was about coming but he stopped.I protested to him as his lips moved away from me, with my hands on both sides of his cheek,ı was pulling him towards myself.

He grabbed me by my shoulders, his hands found my waist, I wrapped my legs around his waist again, our lips were touching.

"You should be punished, _my lovely dear_."his fingers were drawing circles on my waist.

"Warchief,please.I don't understand."ı protested.Sorry,actually ı just moaned.

He started an intimate kiss.His fingers pulled my long hair,forced me to parted my lips.His tongue inserted my mouth.I tasted myself.He wiped my lips with his thumb. "You realize how sweet you are, don't you?" He meant our kiss. Tasting myself through his mouth made me lose more control.

"Warchief,please."I leaned my face against his chest. I couldn't hold it anymore, I needed him to continue.

"You shouldn't have let Galliard touch you.Don't tell me he was your first."

While being with Galliard was already a bad idea from the beginning, it was making things difficult now. He was right. I shouldn't have let Galliard touch me.

"He was my first."ı said.

"You should have come to me.I could _help_ you."

"I can't deny,Warchief.You were better option than him.But right now,we are here,alone.Please,help me."My submissive voice was giving him pleasure. He was waiting for me to say that sentence. My hair was pulled back; his lips were on my lips. We were waiting for each other in silence.

"I am begging Warchief.Fuck me."

He smirked.

"That's not my intention,my dear.I am going to make love with you.Remember,it's a date."

I parted my lips to answer him, but I nodded quietly. He kept his words. He would do whatever he said to do.As my back met the soft surface this time, the buttons of my shirt were slowly unbuttoning. He threw my clothes on the floor and took off his glasses.

His lips found my nipples,started to sucking them.I was squirming under him.I couldn't take more.I rubbed my clitoris but he grabbed my wrist pinned them on my head.

"It's unfair."ı said."I am fully naked but you are still on your clothes.Please,let me touch you Sir."

"Oh,fuck."he said with anger.My key word turned him on.I knew he wanted to called 'Sir' .He was dominating me,controlling me.

"So,you want me see naked.That's something ı can understand."

He was unbuttoning his shirt one by one. I had always imagined what kind of body he had under his clothes, but it was more beautiful than I expected. He was really beautiful. He was like a prince.He was watching me as he unbuckled his belt, he was examining the expression of my face, he took off his underwear along with his pants.

"Did you like,what you see?"he smirked.

"Yes,very much,Sir."

He kissed my neck,groaned ."Fuck,ı know you are saying this because you know me."

My fingers were traveling his exposed skin.His body was beautiful.He was beuatiful more than everybody.He was special.I knew,he was.

Without waiting for my reply, he aimed his lips at my neck, sucking and kissing my skin, not caring about bruising, acting like there is no tomorrow. I can feel his blonde hair on my bare skin.

"I always thought you were special. But now I realized that you are really special." I was talking to myself. He was traveling his lips around my stomach, kissing every inch of my body. His hands and lips were all over me.

"You are like a _prince_ or a _king_."

His lips stopped suddenly.

"What makes you think like that?"

I could see the curiosity in his voice. He was waiting for my reply sincerely. I smiled at him slightly.

"Have you ever watch yourself in front of mirror?Your voice,your touch,your body,your existence.Evertything about you,remind me of a prince,king even-"

" _Even?"he was curious._

"I saw your titan form,heard your scream.It's not just an ability.You are like a God's relative."

"I am not all of them.I am just a beast."he said while sucking my thigh.My fingers were playing his blonde hair.

"Same shit.All of them can destroy everthing."

He shook his head in response to my reply. “You're right,” he said softly. “I'm destroying everything.”

I let him destroy me too. I had my legs apart for him; ı was completely ready to be him. He lifted my legs, wrapped me around his waist, his lips were on my neck.His fingers were dipping into my hips,he pushed himself without warning.

"Fuck."we both groaned.His eyes looked me for a second.He got me,ı haven't had sex after Porco.It been a while.

"You can move,sir."

"If you keep say this,ı will fuck you until you can't walk anymore."he replied,started with slow movements.His one hand grabbed the headboard,put my one leg on his shoulder.He was sliding,stretching me.

"Fuck,Warchief,ı-"

He licked his finger,started to tease my clit with his thumb.I couldn't take anymore,clenched the sheets.His fingers wrapped around my neck,his mouth covered my mouth.

"Say it,dear."

I was squezzing my eyes,breathing deeply into his mouth.His hips was slamming into mine,watching me while ı was coming.

"Say it or ı'll stop."

I wanted to protest but all ı could was moaning deeply.

"Don't stop,please,Zeke."

My words were pouring out of my lips scorchingly, my nails dug into his back;ı was moaning. I knew he was smiling at me even though my eyes were closed.He bit my bottom lip,my whole face completely changed with pleasure.Then ı felt warmth liquid filled me.I could hear him cursing in silence.I didn't take it abnormal because I wasn't willing to get pregnant.

"Don't worry,Warchief.I don't want a baby either."

He didn't say anything;leaned me and kissed my forehead.He picked up his clothes, which were on the ground, and slowly began to dress.He threw his black tie at me. "Keep it."

I shrugged my shoulders as I could not understand his quiet demeanor."Why are you talking like you are leaving?"

His gray eyes looked over my body for a while.He came to me in a few steps and left a gentle kiss on my cheek."Don't go outside tonight.no matter what no matter will."he whispered.

As a response,my lips met his lips again.I kissed him deeply one more time.After a few minutes our lips moved apart.

_"Goodbye,my dear."_


End file.
